


Saving the world with Death

by KittyBoo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBoo/pseuds/KittyBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard and Earth are attacked by dark forces. Thor and Frigga set-up a plan to defend the realms and maybe even redeem Loki in the process. Going behind Odin's back they bring a prisoner from Earth to Asgard. A prisoner who had been locked away decades ago and left forgotten until now. Will Death embrace the mad prince or will the fallen king of Asgard break her instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the world with Death

„The London attack has proven we must take drastic measures.” Fury collected himself in front of the council, not believing the next words coming out of his mouth, but this had made him very desperate. The Black Widow and Stark were injured at the moment, leaving the Avengers weakened. Nobody had expected it to happen. It felt like hours ago the world learned about Asgard, gods and now...this. “I suggest releasing the detainee in facility five.” The council was in stunned silence, hushed murmurs came over the intercom.

“Who will be releasing the prisoner? Is it even possible? The last records have been erased.”

“We are the World Security Council. Should we even…” One councilman said, they were supposed to keep the world safe, not release new threats into it.

“I must remind you. Our time is limited and so are our resources. I- The world needs a decision right now. Asgard is willing to help. Now we must put our effort into it.” Fury raised his voice slightly, looking at the video screens, the council voted. 3 for, 1 against.

Cutting the video feed, the screen turned black. A grim Nick Fury walked out of the conference room, agent Hill and Coulson at his heel.

“Stats on Romanoff and Stark. Tell Jane Foster to contact Asgard and declare level 3 priority.”

\--

Abandoned hallways of nuclear shelter nr 5, were dark and murky. This facility was to be used in case of nuclear warfare ending in catastrophic consequences, but 50 years later it served as a grim remainder. Going down the first level underground, water leaked between the metal plates, making them rust and leaving a few puddles on the floor. Low temperature made their breaths freeze in the air, the agents stationed at Facility 5 lead the way. The object was marked as a SHIELD storage of low importance, making it look less suspicious. Graffiti, with the words “Death rests here.” had been sprayed on the wall a few decades ago by the looks of it. Reaching the end of the hallway, the guards turned left, opening an old safety door, inside there was a lift. Two agents remained on the first level, while the rest of the group moved into the cargo elevator. The metal groaned as they went to the lowest level, the lift making uneasy sounds, putting everyone on edge. A loud clunk informed that the lift had stopped. The doors were pushed open revealing another long hallway, with doors on both sides.

452B, 157D, 951C, 556A…the numbers on the doors didn’t make any sense. Fury stopped by the door 653B, he pulled away the metal cover, revealing a retinal scanner.

“Nicholas Fury. SHIELD. Authorized.” A computer generated voice droned and the door slid open. A metal cage with a large container in it was suspended mid air, surrounded by an electrical barrier making the air cackle.

“Pull the levers down.” Fury instructed Captain America, while shutting down the electricity. The cage was lowered on the floor, good old-fashioned keys were needed to open it.  Fury did not open the container in it, but stepped back.

“Step back, behind the white line. Hill. Get the tranquilizer ready.” Fury inserted a chip into a control board activating it. Another barrier, lasers crossing it came to life, the container opened. Dim lighting didn’t give much away, it seemed like a body was huddled over there.

The silence was cut by a cold laughter, then abruptly someone moved out of the container, just stopping short near the barrier. A woman, her hands were tied behind her back and the cuffs were connected with a chain inside the container. Her hair a dark mess, covering her face, she let out a puff of air, moving the strands away a bit. Her eyes were black, reminding  of a demon.

She took a few steps back and then lunged at Fury, making the barrier burn her skin.

“HILL. NOW.” Agent Hill aimed and pulled the trigger, the needle embedded itself into the prisoners arm, making her slowly fall on the floor. Now the team moved in haste, containing the prisoner and leaving the facility quickly. The copter waited to transport them on the helicarrier.

\--

Jane waited for days, Thor hadn’t still arrived. Sitting in the middle of the New Mexico desert wasn’t her favorite activity, but at least Darcy kept her company, bringing another warm cup of tea. Nicholas Fury was waiting alongside her, seeming more nervous than usually. If she could ever read any facial expression off his face, something had put Fury on edge. Darcy joked with Ian “her hot intern/boytoy” about Fury popping that vein on his forehead.

Jane’s eyes went over the data readings again, a spike caught her attention. Looking at the sky she noticed faint aurora and then the sky transformed. _Thor_ , she breathed a sigh of relief as the dust settled and his red cape appeared.

\--

After seeing Jane, Thor was lead to the hangar. Hawkeye had made his “nest” high under the hangar ceiling, his eyes constantly on the prisoner. She had noticed him up there and kept her eyes trained on him, her black eyes looking as if through him. Fury recited the transport rules to Thor, instructing him how to remove the cuffs and how to subdue the prisoner. The 4 days since the rehabilitation of the prisoner began, she hadn’t spoken a word, but had managed to break one of the medical employees arm in three places. Stark had witnessed it, being treated in the medical wing the same day. _“Great fun, so now we hope on one psychopath can tolerate the other and maybe…just maybe we would be less fucked than we are now. I’m starting to like our chances.”_

Thor spoke of him about Thanos and the Other, both who had attacked Asgard, delaying his arrival. Loki knew about both of those entities but refused to speak, every word coming out of his mouth like  venom. _“How are you faring this day, brother?”_ he had spat out mockingly the last time Thor had visited.

Fury called out Stark, who appeared out of thin air in front of them in his Iron Man suit.

“You have learned magic?” Thor asked, patting Stark on the shoulder.

“No, testing new tech. Seems good so far.” he removed his headgear, walking in the center of the hangar. Green rage monsters cage, a woman inside of it, Tony chuckled. The cage slid open and he stepped inside, standing away from her. “Don’t think I’m stupid. I am not even going to let you that near.” He gave her a smile, holding on to the chains linked to her cuffs.  Her feet and hands were restrained, a mask covered her mouth. “Ok, wildwoman. Lets move out. Small steps.” Tony gave her a slight push, she didn’t move. He then tugged her with more strength, getting her to take unwilling steps out of the cage.

Thor held Mjolnir tightly in his hand, following Stark and the prisoner.  Jane had activated the bifrost already, walking into the portal Thor gave Jane one last look.

“Toodles! I’ll bring some souvenirs back.” Stark waved as blinding light surround them, a second later they disappeared.

\--

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was the Golden city…woah.” Stark looked around in amazement. The golden buildings shimmered in the starlight. Getting over his amazement he noticed a woman dressed in a light blue gown, her blonde hair braided and put up intricately.

“Frigga, mother of Thor and Loki,” she introduced herself, “we must be quick, the guards are away.” She glanced at the prisoner and whispered an incantation.

Stark blinked and found himself in a dungeon, Thor by his side.

“Mother had to leave. All-Father does not know much about this. This way.” He led them through the twisting corridors, torches lighting their path. After five minutes they reached the cells, Stark noticed Loki’s right away, royalty of course,  Loki was sitting, reading a leather bound book. Then he raised his eyes to meet them a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, brother dear and man of Iron. Visiting at this hour? Does Odin know?” he jeered, then Loki noticed the prisoner, he gave her a once over. Thor motioned Stark not to say a word, they moved into the cell next to Loki’s, one wall joined, but the barrier was still up, restraining Loki.

“Cannot speak? Maybe later than perhaps, I’m here all the time. Imprisonment.” Loki glared at Thor and taunted him. _Cocky bastard_ , Stark thought.

Stark uncuffed the prisoner and quickly moved out of the cell. Thor activated the barrier and lost the one between her and Loki’s cell.

Loki’s attention now turned from Thor and Stark, he had some company it seemed. Her skin was white, almost translucent. He noticed the marks on her wrists from the cuffs. She was dressed in a torn shift dress, a dull grey color, which might have been white at first, revealing a lot of skin, but she hadn’t moved to cover herself. Dark brown hair fell to her waist; a comb should have run through it.

 He stalks towards her as a predator, she doesn’t move at first, but then takes small steps towards him. Neither of them backing down, only circling around each other. Loki tilts his head and smiles, baring his teeth. Wolves. This odd dance continues both of them now very close to each other, ready to pounce. Now standing toe to toe, they stare at each other, unblinkingly, neither of them backing down.

She laughs, the cold laughter making shivers run down Starks spine. Before onlookers could notice she had grabbed Loki’s hand and twisted it. Loki disappears, his double appearing behind her, getting her into a choke hold. She broke free by jumping right up, over him. Then Loki notices, her black eyes and something else. She was no regular human.

“We should stop it, but I don’t want to. This is better than free fighting.” Stark comments, it looked like two feral animals trying to rip each other’s throat out.

Loki pinned her down, an icy blade formed in his hand, but she didn’t give up. Biting down on Loki’s arm, he grunted in pain and plunged the blade into her heart. He stared into her eyes, seeing life leave her, she smiled at him, showing her bite, blood trickling from her chin. Loki rose turning his back to the body.

“It seems your plan failed, she is dead.” Loki hissed, healing the bleeding bite mark on his arm.

“It seems not.” Stark deadpanned, Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion.

She had risen up, pulling the ice blade from her chest. The grey of the shift dress had turned crimson, she admired the blade in her hand then stalked towards Loki, pressing the tip of the blade against his neck. Blood welled from the small cut.

“You seem to have me in a rather grim disposition.” The Silver Tongue spoke and then disappeared leaving a faint green smoke.

“We must go. The guards are coming and the illusion won’t hold much longer.” Thor walked away, looking into the cell that held his brother. Stark looked around, noticing the other cells appearing, he quickly followed Thor out of the dungeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and show your opinion!  
> Love from Kitty.


End file.
